Lithuania (Vytautas)
Lithuania led by Vytautas is a custom civilisation by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath and danrell. This mod requires Gods and Kings & Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Vilnius with Kition. Introduction Lithuania The first people settled in the territory of Lithuania after the last glacial period in the 10th millennium BC. Over a millennium, the Proto-Indo-Europeans, who arrived in the 3rd – 2nd millennium BC, mixed with the local population and formed various Baltic tribes. The first written mention of Lithuania is found in a medieval German manuscript, the Annals of Quedlinburg, in an entry dated 9 March 1009. Lithuania, located along the lower and middle Neman River basin, comprised mainly the culturally different regions of Samogitia (skeletal early medieval burials), and further east Aukštaitija, or Lithuania proper (cremation early medieval burials). The area was remote and not easily accessible or attractive to outsiders, including traders, which accounts for its separate linguistic, cultural and religious identity and delayed integration into the European patterns and trends. The linguistically very conservative (close to its early Indo-European roots) Lithuanian language is believed to have differentiated from the Latvian language, the most closely related existing language, around the 7th century. Likewise, in the traditional Lithuanian folklore and culture, pagan customs and mythology with many archaic elements were long preserved. Rulers' bodies were cremated up until the conversion to Christianity. Vytautas Vytautas' father, Kęstutis, and his brother Algirdas, were the Grand Duke of Lithuania in diarchia after the death of their father, Gediminas. After Algirdas' death in 1377, his son Jogaila, became Grand Duke. The familiar harmony ended, and a struggle for power between Jogaila and Kęstutis ensued. In 1380, Jogaila signed the secret Treaty of Dovydiškės with the Teutonic Knights against Kęstutis. When Kęstutis discovered this in the following year, he seized Vilnius, imprisoned Jogaila, and made himself Grand Duke. However, Jogaila managed to escape and raised an army against Kęstutis. The two opposing sides confronted each other but never engaged in battle. Kęstutis was ready to negotiate, but he and Vytautas were arrested and transported to Kreva Castle. One week later, Kęstutis was found dead. Whether he died of natural causes or was murdered is still a matter of debate amongst historians. Dawn of Man Blessings be upon you, Grand Duke of Lithuania, Vytautas the Great. It was your majesty that defeated the Golden Horde, ending forever the Mongol's ambitions about Europe. The Lithuanian Empire survived two centuries of the religious crusades, lead by the Teutonic order, finally striking down her great rival at the Battle of Žalgiris. The Duchy officially adopted Christianity with the Union of Krewo, signed by your brother and traitor Jogaila in 1386. Despite losing political and cultural solidarity, Lithuania was finally restored to sovereignity in the twentieth century. The path of glory is calling you, Vytautas. Son of the Forest, baptised into the Church of Christ, will you lead your people in the name of holiness? Will you create the Empire your people have always deserved? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Greetings, explorer! I am Vytautas, and you find yourself in Lithuania. Tell me, how many forests lie between my court and yours?" Introduction: "Ahar! You have caught me just as I was going off to hunt. Stay for the feast, and know me better!" Defeat: "We will never bow to you... We will never bow to your Gods." Defeat: "I was not the hero I thought myself to be. You are no hero either, usurper." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * hokath: Text. * danrell: Vytis model.Civ5 Ancient Unit Pack 16: England * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Central Cultures Category:Lithuania